


⭐ LOOΠΔ - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Group Energy Analysis [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Group Energy Analysis reading covers the energetic influence each individual has on the collective group energy. Because this reading focuses more on single lines of energetic influence these readings are not always indicative of personality or core energy.[Subject] LOOΠΔ[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wisdom of The Oracle and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Group Energy Spread - original design by me[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] August 08, 2018[Original Post Date] August 07, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ LOOΠΔ - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [pparkchaewon](https://tmblr.co/ZVq6Ia2aPQ41N)

_[A group energy reading for the kpop group LOONA, set to officially debut in 2018. For this reading, I focused on the group’s energy leading up to their debut and did a small predictive reading of what you can expect to see of them after their debut. I then followed that up with pulling a card for each member to gauge their individual energy lines that link into the groups projected energy. In order to do the first segment of the reading I read the beginning summary on their Wikipedia page, and then for the individual members I looked at their profiles on the kprofiles website where I focused on their stage names, real names, positions in the group, the year they were born, and their zodiac signs.]_

  
  


 

 

  


**New Life + Clean It Up with Chaos and Conflict + The Tribe**

So, they were the first group that I did this particular style of reading for so I was still trying to figure out what I was doing. I wasn’t familiar with them at all so I had to do some research and I thought that it would be a fun idea to shuffle while I read the beginning summary bit in the top section of their Wikipedia page — that way I could get some insight, but not overload myself with information that could take over the reading.

What I got from this was that when the group was formed there was a lot of optimism surrounding that next step towards getting out there. The energy of the New Life card was very bubbly, very hopeful, and it really felt like they were really seeing a whole new world open up to them when they were put together. They were still very separate though, I was hearing a lot of, “I made it, I’m doing it, I did it.” This was then followed up with the combo of Clean It Up with Chaos and Conflict.

This second set actually came out right when I started reading the part where it said they had been released individually to the public and had formed subunits. There was a lot of confusion around that time, or at least it felt confusing to me. I had the image of them running back and forth, bumping into each other, shoving each other out of the way — it seemed like a fire had broken out in the room and they were all trying to get out at once. It was a very back and forth energy between that chaos and the subsequential “clean up” that would follow. This can apply to a lot of stuff that could have happened between the time they got together as a group and when they were set to start moving towards debut.

Of course, with any idol group, I’m sure the first round of “reveals” can be a hard thing to deal with, especially when you have that many people. Someone has to be revealed last, one of the subunits has to promote first, and of course, all of that while facing the first real round of public reaction and criticism. This can cause a lot of tensions, anxiety, and jealousy which builds upon the already insane amount of stress and fatigue that comes with being an active idol. Around this time everything was being fine-tuned, polished up, and perfected, so trying to hold in a lot of that tension just to keep the group going and to keep from getting in trouble could have lead to a few blowouts here and there.

Luckily, we end on The Tribe. This card came out when I started to read the bit where it said they were set to debut officially in 2018. They’re solid with each other now, they are used to each other, they all know how they tick, and how they function in and out of work mode. They move together and stand pretty stable together in terms of their energy going towards debut. They’re very group oriented now and it’s not really an “I made it” thing now, it’s more of a “we made it.” I’m sure the chaos and conflict are what helped cement them together, learn the ups and downs of each other, and learn how to move around those upsets. Again, they feel very optimistic towards their official debut and their career together in general.

  
  


**Mending + Building Blocks + Come To The Edge**

For this set, I did a bit of predictive reading based on their group's collective energy and the path it is currently in line with. Based on current situations it seems that they will be still getting things in order, getting used to working together with this slightly new level of a spotlight. I’m sure there will be stressful moments, but that mending energy is there because, like I said, they learned to move with each other. It’s going to be a slow (?) but steady build up from where they are now, but based on current circumstances it doesn’t seem that they will make it past the “typical” level of success. That’s just within the next 2 years though, and of course, things can change at any time so I wouldn’t let that be the dead end outlook.

So, now we can get to the fun part!

For the group energy reading, I went through their profile thing on that kprofiles website. I went down one by one and shuffled while focusing on their picture, their stage name, real name, position in the group, birthday, and Sun Sign. Because I’m not too familiar with their names, I labeled them by their cards and wrote up my notes in reference to the cards rather than them so I will include a little key for you below.

Keep in mind, the energy signature that I was focusing on was the line of energy that each one of them specifically contributes to the group’s collective energy. The cards will not always be indicative of their personality, but for the most part, I’m assuming they are.

  
  


  * The Lovers - **Haseul** (1997, Leader, Leo)
  * 3 of Pents - **Vivi** (1996, Sagittarius)
  * Page of Swords - **Yves** (1997, Gemini)
  * Ace of Cups - **JinSoul** (1997, Gemini)
  * Wheel of Fortune (R) - **Kim Lip** (1999, Aquarius)
  * The World - **Chuu** (1999, Libra)
  * The Sun - **Heejin** (2000, Libra)
  * 2 of Wands - **Hyunjin** (2000, Scorpio)
  * 3 of Cups + 7 of Cups - **Go Won** (2000, Scorpio)
  * 8 of CUps - **Choerry** (2001, Gemini)
  * 4 of Cups - **Olivia** (2001, Scorpio)
  * Knight of Pentacles - **Yeojin** (2002, Scorpio)



The Lovers brings around the full embodiment of the group. They act as the bridge between everyone and the outside world, which makes sense considering her position in the group is held as the leader.

The 3 of Pentacles will be working on things outside of the group. It feels like it will be work within the company, but it’s stuff behind the scenes or at least its stuff that will not be seen by the public for a while. This could be solo music or production work, something that keeps here between the group and some outside project.

Page of Swords is a very opinionated person. She might cause a bit of drama in the group with how she might butt in and make her thoughts known to the rest of the group when no one asked. It feels a little spastic, a little hyper. It doesn’t feel like she’s trying to be a negative influence, it’s kind of like she might just say things that piss people off without meaning to. I can see her as being just a bit more argumentative as well.

Ace of Cups is going to be riding out with some heavy emotion. Very expressive and probably can’t hide her feelings at all. She’s very sensitive and I feel like her energy is introverted Gemini while Page of Swords is very extroverted Gemini energy. Ace of Cups and Page of Swords will either love each other to death, or they’ll hate each other. Most likely, Page of Swords will be the one to get under Ace of Cups skin.

Wheel of Fortune (reversed) might be the center of a scandal at some point within the next two years. Something could happen to her, she could get sick or injured, something that is going to make her stick out in the group in public perception as well as cause an upset within the group.

The Sun and The World are both Libras. They are the only stable energies in the group. They act as bridge together between millennium shifts and act as the stable ground between the rest of them. In the spread, they are laid out perfectly in the center and that is where they will be in the group. They will be in their Libra ways and really balancing everyone out, keeping the peace, and acting as the go-betweens when things go wrong within the group. These two might also be fan favorites in general.

Two of Wands is a more level-headed diplomate, almost not fully engaged in the group in terms of energy. It’s kind of like she’s bringing only what is asked of her. That can mean that once the day is done, she’s done, but it can also mean that she gives everything she has if someone asks her for it and she knows it will actively build up the group in some way. Everything with her is a bit self-serving, but she’s not setting out to step on people to get what she wants. She has a great work ethic.

The Three of Cups came out with the Seven of Cups and I got the image of Regina George. I didn’t get a good vibe from her because her energy moved in and out in a very strategic way. It seems like, compared to the other Scorpio born in 2000 (Two of Wands), she might not mind stepping on people where she needs to. She might be really close with a few of the girls and she’ll keep her distance emotionally from the rest of them. This could be a result of the other girls being cold towards her for whatever reason and now she has her guard up emotionally and energetically towards the rest of them.

Eight of Cups might leave the group within the next 2 years.

Four of Cups has the same energy vibe as Two of Wands — I mean kind of, but not really. For her, it’s a job. She’s doing her job and she’s not really there to make waves or to fully participate in the group bonding of it, the emotional connection of it. She’s doing her job and that’s it. That doesn’t mean she’s not friends with them, it just means that when drama pops up between them she taps out, because that kind of thing is none of her concern. There might be some solo work for her as well, but it might not be something that is released within the next two years.

The Knight of Pentacles — I like her. She’s also someone who is focused on the work and not much else. She is very driven and she takes what she does very seriously, and the reason for that is she’s really trying to prove something. She has a bit of “cold touch” to her, as in it’s not 100% out of passion, but it’s not 100% for the superficial side of it either. It’s like the picture of the knight on the card — she’s getting her reward so she can take it home and show her family what she’s done. She’s focused on her work and really taking it seriously because she has her family in mind. Also, she is the youngest, so she might feel the need to compensate there as well.

**Thanks for reading!**

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
